


Just Guys Being Dudes

by Siconymn



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad is there for two seconds barely, Digital Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siconymn/pseuds/Siconymn
Summary: Karl leads Big Q on and they need to relieve the tension.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Quackity / Karl Jacobs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Just Guys Being Dudes

“Thank you guys so much for coming to stream, i’m going to end it here for tonight. BYEEE!” Quackity grinned and waved to the camera as Karl and Bad also said their goodbyes to the stream.  
“That was fun!” Bad commented after the stream had ended.  
“Even with my swearing?” Alex joked.  
“Yes, even with Karl ENCOURAGING your bad behaviour, you two are such muffins together!” He huffed.  
“But Bad I don’t swear! How can I be encouraging him?” Karl said rhetorically, turning his camera on to act innocent in front of Bad.  
“No- ! Karl! Even though you’re not swearing you’re still a naughty muffin!”  
“Oh am I naughty Bad?” He lowered his voice and spoke to his mic softly.  
“What the fuck Karl!”  
“KARL AAA! LANGUAGE.” Came the distressed calls from his friends. He noticed Alex going slightly red even as he pulled a distressed face, and it made Karl wonder if he could push it any further.  
“Why don’t you tell me how naughty i’ve been? Maybe I need to be told off.” He said lowly, adding a moan to his sentence and trying to look up at the camera seductively.  
“KARL I’M LEAVING YOU WEIRD MUFFIN.” Bad said pointedly and disconnected before there was any interjection.

“W- what the hell Karl?” Alex laughed awkwardly and shifted in his seat, face heating up further.  
Karl looked up at the camera and bit his lip, batting his eyelashes exaggeratedly to make it at seem more like he was playing a bit.  
“Whats the matter, did I do something wrong?” He tilted his head to the side and watched his friends reaction. Alex had gone very still, which wasn’t a great sign, and Karl was beginning to panic that he was doing something wrong.  
“I- uhm.” Upon trying to voice his thoughts Quackity’s face blossomed into being fully red as he began shifting uncomfortably.  
“Are you blushing?” Karl dropped the act to examine the video stream. Alex glanced nervously from the screen to the camera.  
“Am I?” “I-“ He laughed nervously and hid his face in his hands. “Uh I didn’t mean to its just you know- I was.” He stopped and fidgeted more, glancing around his room worriedly.  
“It’s just what?” Karl asked and watched as Alex’s back straightened momentarily.

The conversation has an unusual buzzing electricity now, they always had a relaxed atmosphere, with Alex never following too far with Karls joking flirtations, but somehow he had pushed the line further than before.

“Is this-? God i’m going to sound like a fucking idiot.” Alex huffed and shied away from the cameras unmoving stare. “Are you actually flirting with me right now?” He looked serious, and Alex turned to look into the camera with that intelligent gaze that had fixated Karl the first time he had seen it, and every time since then.  
Now it was his turn to blush, not that he wasn’t already, but the hot flash that struck across his body at those words had him paralysed for a second, enough for his beet red face to speak for him.

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea to do that Karl.” His voice was serious, he shouldn’t think about how much he liked it, how much enjoyed talking to Alex off stream. Now it was crippling him.  
“Why-? Why can’t I tell you what i’ve been thinking.” It was dangerous now, the chance of rejection was high, but he wasn’t going to back down so easily.  
“...What you’ve been thinking about?”  
“Yeah.” Karl breathed steadily to keep himself relaxed. “Been thinking about you.”

“Jesus Christ. When you talk like that Karl, it turns me on.”  
His admission hung in the air, Karl breathed in, heart hammering loudly. Was this what he wanted? To expose his friend like this? Leaving him bare and for Karl to deal with?

He watched as Alex’s eyes flicked up and down his monitor, realising that he was being checked out.  
“Maybe we should call each other privately.”  
Alex’s face jumped suddenly and he giggled quietly. “Shit- We’re lucky nobody else joined.”  
“We’re so stupid.” Karl smiled, relieved that some of the unwelcome tension had gone as he disconnected and called back straight away. 

“Hi.” Alex smiled shyly and Karl felt himself becoming very nervous. He was adjusting his camera and readjusting his position.  
“I don’t think i’ve told you enough how handsome you are.” Karl spoke to the mic breathily again. Alex chuckled lightly as he finished fixing his camera, bringing his thumb to his lips teasingly.  
“You’re very handsome too Karl.”  
Karl dipped his head in response, smile tugging on his lips. “Do you really think so?” He looked back up again, checking himself out in the monitor video.  
“Yeah.” Alex breathed. “Ah- Would you be comfortable in doing some stuff?” His eyes were dark and darting around the screen to watch Karl fiddling around nervously.  
“What kind of stuff?” He replied, getting more and more distracted by the thumb playing across his friends lips.  
“I want to watch you-” His voice was getting low and it was making Karl’s legs twitch excitedly; “Getting turned on. And I want to hear all the noises you make.”  
Karl groaned and nodded, pushing his chair back a little to show off more off his body.  
“You’re so fucking hot, just thinking about this is getting me hard.” He felt a hot flush sweep over his body again, hand gripping his thigh needily. “Keep touching yourself like that.” Alex looked to the camera again and pushed his thumb into his mouth. “Do you like that?” He said as he began moving it gently. 

“You look- Pretty.” Karl gasped, moving his left hand under his shirt to touch his chest. Alex huffed out a laugh, being fairly used to compliments by now, he knew he could could show off a little. With ease he swapped his thumb with two fingers, other hand palming himself firmly. “You can imagine my fingers are yours, or just- you.”  
“Me?” Karl gasped, the one hand on his leg moved to palm himself, legs opening and shifting suggestively.  
“Would you- Ah.” He flushed hotly, “Would you ever suck- Ah, uh me.” Small moans were falling from his lips as he watched Alex spreading the fingers in his mouth. Showing off his neck as he thrust his fingers inside, occasionally swirling them, clearly enjoying the oral stimulation. “I’d love to have my mouth on every part of you, including your cock.” Alex moaned quietly, unzipping his jeans with one hand.

“I really want you to do that.” He had a genuineness shining in his voice, that made Alex keen.  
“Take off your shirt, I need to see more of you.” Karl was happy to, he needed more friction on his hardening dick and all he could think about was Alex’s mouth. How he would suck him off, and probably be a tease, leaving him on edge over and over, until he was begging to cum.

With a little frustration Karl was tugging the shirt over his head and watching for his friends reaction nervously as he also began taking off his jeans.  
“Show me what you look like.” Alex breathed heavily, completely fixated on his friend who was touching up and down his flushed body needily.  
“You show me too idiot, don’t pretend I can’t see you jerkin off.” Alex moaned quietly again and his hand sped up at being called out. Karl wheeled closer to the camera, his hand toying with the cock in his tight briefs.

“Are those fucking Adventure Time shorts?” Alex commented as the taller man moved his camera to point at his crotch. “They’re cool, shut up.” He grumbled. “Just think about how sexy my dick is.”  
“I am.” Karl groaned as he pulled his briefs down part way, exposing his hard cock and began rubbing up and down the shaft with his thumb. The dark haired boy only responded with a soft noise before pulling his camera down and pushing his chair back.

“Zoom in more.” Karl commented, hand speeding up needily.  
“God so horny Karl Jesus.” He half joked, but zoomed in anyway, some of his head getting cropped off in the process. Karl couldn’t think of anything to say, Alex’s cock was perfect, and there was no doubt now about how he felt, hand rubbing up and down at a steady pace, chasing the sensation every-time, legs parted slightly and fingers still loosely playing with his mouth.  
“You look like you need kissing so bad.” Karl commented, his own hand speeding up at such a pornagraphic sight. “I wanna kiss you so much.” Alex mumbled between fingers. “I wanna touch you so bad Karl, Jesus.” Karl was starting to just let his soft moans leave now and he could see the effect as the other man started to turn red across the rest of his body. The whole interaction was just filthy, the sounds of them beating their cocks with a desperate need, heavy breathing and soft constant whinging for Karl.

Alex was clearly loosing himself, hand dropping from his mouth as he leant forward to stare at his monitor, his fist moving erratically as his eyes fixed on the the soft skin and hard movements that were all there for him to take in. “I wanna fuck you so bad, you’re so pretty Karl, you sound amazing.” His panting was mixing with his words as he got closer, Karl moaning and jerking off faster in agreement. “Those sounds go straight to my cock, holy shit. You look so fucking good, I’m gonna-“ He moaned suddenly and for a long while there was nothing but the sound of his fist rapidly jerking himself. The sound was enough to make Karl cum, moaning into the mic himself and spurting cum, watching as with the last few tugs Alex’s legs shook and hips thrusted shallowly, as he came Karl’s name slipped from his lips and his hand was coated im cum. They both were panting heavily and gave themselves a few strokes before relaxing back in their chairs.

“Did we actually just do that?” Karl laughed weakly as he wheeled forward and turned off his camera.  
“Ah God. I need a fucking shower man.” Alex laughed too.  
“Me too but I don’t wanna get up.”  
“Sounds like your issue to be honest.” Alex replied playfully before disconnecting and leaving Karl alone in his room.


End file.
